


Welcome to the World

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gwen gives birth, Not Miracle Day Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Rhys become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've found while cleaning out files. 
> 
> Written using the prompt 'parents'.

"Rhys!" Gwen yelled at her husband from the top of the stairs in their home before making her way down them and looking into the kitchen. "Bloody hell, man. I'm the one in labor and you're worried about fixing yourself something to eat? Get me to the hospital!"  
  
The man was startled by his wife’s sudden appearance and dropped the spoon onto the floor as he stared at her with wide eyes and jaw slightly slacking in shock. As Rhys reached down to pick up the now-dirtied utensil, he bumped his head on the underside of the counter top, resulting in a slight moan of something that sounded like "Ow," and a rub of the top of his head.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes at the antics that were being displayed before her. Here she was, in pain and feeling like this baby was about to rip its way through her stomach while Rhys took his time cooking.   
  
"But how? You're not due for another couple of days," Rhys said, his eyes flicking from his wife’s face to her stomach and back again.   
  
"Just get the car keys and the overnight bag," Gwen responded as she went to get her coat.  
  
"Right, keys and overnight bag," he echoed, scrambling to find the keys, which were located on the kitchen table. "Was it the black or red bag?" Rhys could never remember which one Gwen used for Torchwood and which was to be used as the overnight bag.  
  
The woman sighed inwardly as her husband asked which bag was packed. If Rhys' head wasn’t attached to his shoulders, he’d lose that too. Removing her black leather jacket from its hanger, Gwen received a sharp pain of labor, which resulted in her gripping the closet door handle so tightly that she thought that it was going to break off in her hand.  
  
"Rhys, I swear to God when I have this baby we're not having any more!" she yelled at him, her breathing heavy. "And it's the red bag! The black one's got a bit of tech from work!"  
  
But what Gwen didn't tell Rhys was that it was some of Ianto's personal things – mainly a couple of coffee mugs and a package of his own special blend. Jack had given her it before she went on maternity leave from Torchwood, leaving Lois and himself to continue re-building the hub ever since the explosion.   
  
The man nodded, and rushed forward to where she stood, picking up the bag.   
  
"Gwen, love, breathe," Rhys instructed her. "Remember like Alice taught us in class," he continued, making breathy noises.  
  
She tried her hardest not to reach out and slap him across the face. Gwen was not amused in the least bit. In fact, she just wanted this baby out of her so she could return to work.  
  
“Just get the car and let me worry about my breathing,” Gwen said. "Now, before I have this baby right here in our house."  
  
He nodded again, and walked out the door to get the car.  
  
*~*  
  
"That's it Gwen. Just one final push," Rhys said, trying to coax an extremely sweaty Gwen into one more strong push to give birth.  
  
A bloodied and crying child emerged from Gwen's womb, and shortly after the umbilical cord was cut and the blood cleaned off, the baby boy was placed into Gwen’s arms.  
  
"What're we going to name our baby?" Gwen asked Rhys, looking down at the child cradled against her body.  
  
"I still like Edward," he responded. "But that's just me."  
  
Her nose wrinkled at that name. "Maldwyn. Maldwyn Ianto Williams," she said. "We'll call him Ianto, and when he’s old enough, tell him about the man that died for us."  
  
Rhys smiled in approval. "We're parents to the most beautiful baby boy. Welcome to the world, Maldwyn Ianto."


End file.
